Anything could happen
by XxxAmeliaJoyxxX
Summary: playing with someone's feelings is not a good thing because it could tear the team apart and some will feel betrayed and heart broken but can the team realise this before it is too late. Find out how things start to get complicated and how they react to it. Disclaimer I do not own M.I High.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything could happen**

playing with someone's feelings is not a good thing because it could tear the team apart and some will feel betrayed and heart broken but can the team realise this before it is too late. Find out how things start to get complicated and how they react to it. Disclaimer I do not own M.I High.

(Keri pov)

it all started after Dan saved me, their was just a spark. I knew what that meant but just couldn't show way he was worried for me when the mastermind was in control of my body I don't know I just saw this softer side to him or maybe he just sees me as a friend. I honestly don't know being stuck in a computer has given me a very bad headache.

(no ones PoV)

after that The team started to head back to the base. It was really very awkward no one was really talking to each other you could sense the tension between everyone a mile of.

(Tom PoV)

i want to tell aneisha how I feel but it just to awkward at the moment it's just that she is so perfect and she reminds me of someone well I guess it going to have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi** **so** **I'm still kinda new to this and I just wanted to** **say** **that I will try to make the chapters longer. Anyway on with** **the** **story Also disclaimer I do not own m.i high.**

(Aneisha PoV)

we finally got back to the base. It was funny because Tom literally ran to his desk and started munching on his biscuits. He so cute when he does that...oh my god what am I saying we are just friends right maybe he doesn't feel this way about me. It's just probably best if I keep my feelings to myself. I looked up to see Dan trying to be sneaky and take one biscuit. He failed really badly because Tom saw and started to chase him. Typical Tom he can't even run 1/2 a mile without fainting but can run 4 miles just for his biscuits."

I turned to see keri looking at her nails but you could tell something was on her mind it was just too obvious. Her and Dan have gotten real close it just that they seem like more than just friends and whenever we have to pair up for something he is always paired with Keri it seems like someone got a crush. They will be so cute together. I walked up to her and started to chat to her.

"so what's going on between you and Dan huh" I asked.

"what nothing...okay may be something. I don't know he just so cute and sweet...oh my gosh I have a crush" she said just realising , classic Keri.

"about time you realised" but it was true it took her this long to realise.

"I could say the same thing about you and Tom so tell me what's going on their huh." She is so mocking me isn't she.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I'm now starting to get nervous.

"You can tell me I am your bff after all." Uh she was now giving her puppy dog sad eyesi hate it when she does that

" Okay maybe I like him" I said and then she started screaming so I joined.

(Dan PoV)

As I was running away from Tom I could hear a bit of the girls conversation and they were talking about crushes but I couldn't tell who. Tom also paused from running and youcould tell he was not happy. The thought of keri liking someone else makes my blood boil. Okay so maybe I like keri but to be honest she is sweet pretty and smart in her own little way and it must have been horrible to be the vessel and have everyone chasing after you. She reminds me of Zoe but keri is more fun and upbeat whereas Zoe is more serious and straight to the point. I then heard screaming from Keri and Neish theyy do that a lot now.I did not like the fact that they had crushes and Tom didn't either so we were making up a plan and it was now time to make them jealous just one problem with who.

(No ones PoV)

just then the elevator opened to reveal two agents that Dan and Tom immediately recongnised standing their was Zoe and Emily. Zoe being part of the team before and Emily a spy friend who was very close to Dan and Tom. Dan and Tom immediately turned the heads to face each other and nodded giving the signal that their plan was about to start but what they didn't know was that Zoe and Emily had gotten close to two other male spys who are going to join the team later. Both girls were planning on using Dan and Tom to make their other male friends jealous so they would fall in love.

 **so it seems that Dan,Tom,Zoe,and Emily are using each other so they can make the others jealous so they will fall in love with them but do they realise that this may tear apart the team.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3 and just wanted to everyone for reviewing Especially my favourite authors A.K.A KeriandDan2015 and luluFABULOUS! Also please forgive me if you think this story is rubbish I'm still new to this so yeah. Also sorry for not updating I have recently hurt my left hand and it was paining a lot.**

(Zoe poV)

it feels so refreshing to be back I honestly missed everyone. As Emily and I get out of the elevator we are immediately ambushed with hugs that I could barely breathe. Although it's good to see everyone it's definitely not the same way back, I don't know it's just their was a look of discomfort on aneishas face along with her friend who I'm guessing is my sister but you could tell they were trying to hide it. After saying hello to everyone I immediately introduced myself to my sister because well we are related of course. I _found_ out a lot about keri and she is really nice. Must have been a pain to actually have the mastermind control your body. I glanced over to see Aneisha and Emily talking and it seems that they are getting along. Just then Frank and Stella came out of the elevator with an expression of worry written all over their face along with two spies that I immediately recognised.

(Emily PoV)

Behind Stella and Frank were Hunter and Alfie they finally came I bet they were just taking their time to annoy us. I started giving the death glare to them for taking so much time especially Hunter. He promised he would be here as soon as he could. Oh he is so dead. I turned to see Zoe doing the same for Alfie. They would make such a cute couple. "Agents, as you could see their are 4 extra spies here who are going to be helping you with your mission." I heard Frank say he looked really serious which worries me.

"intel has suggested that the crime minister is creating a new plan to bring back the mastermind and recently she and the grand master have escaped prison. We don't know what this means but their is a a very big chance that they could be working with each other and may have joined forces. Your mission is to find out where they last visited and get information on their plan, it was most likely for it to be a warehouse ." Stella told us.

"you will be working in pairs, Tom and Emily you guys are on comms, Hunter and Aneisha you guys have to disguise yourself as a guard and find out information or report if something seems suspicious. Dan and Zoe you need to search the area the same goes for Keri and Alfie.

(Alfie PoV)

It's nice to work with someone new. Maybe I can get to know them or annoy them just like I do with Zoe. So apparently I'm working with Zoe's sister Keri, she looks nice and hopefully not mean. I got to admit she is pretty just like Zoe. After the briefing, Frank and Stella left us to get on the mission or so they say. I actually overheard them saying that they were going on a date at noon which is now and they tell us to be professional.

"okay so guys, any ideas on where they could have gone." Tom asked.

"What is the one place that korps loves." Dan said curiously, you could totally tell he was clueless.

"it's obvious, the warehouses" Keri and I said in unison. I turned to face her in amusement even though it was just a coincidence.

"oh yeah not all were close some were abandoned and the closest one here is just a mile a way and according to research it has just been visited" Emily told us.

"let's go then" once again Keri and I said at the same time.

"okay you two seriously got to stop doing that" Aneisha said. We both agreed and then everyone ran to the elevator except Tom and Emily.

 **So I guess the next chapter is about what happens on the mission so I guess since its special it's going to be a very long chapter. _See you later my friends ; )_**


End file.
